wolfpackroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Bad Dogs Pack
The Bad Dogs was formed by six wolves released in Yellowstone Park in May 1995. Bad Dog assumed the orle of alpha male so the group was named after him. Grumpy Dog became the alpha female till her death. Her daughter Heya assumed the role of alpha female after her. The Bad Dogs hold a territory know as the Yellowstone Canyon, where role playing takes place. Alpha Pair When the group first formed Bad Dog assumed the role of alpha male along with Grumpy Dog as alpha female. They held on to their status till Grumpy Dog died in late 1996. Her eldest daughter Heya became the new alpha female of the group. Current Members The Bad Dogs have 22 members as of Janaury 1997. Heya (YBF007) (Roleplayed by SnapeFan1) Alpha Female Ryan (YBM008) (Played by Sir Rock) Cassidy (YBM009) (Played by Aniju Aura) Lyra (YBF010) (Played by Meerkats123) YBM011 (This wolf is available) YBF012 (This wolf is available) YBM013 (This wolf is available) YBM014 (This wolf is available) YBM015 (This wolf is available) YBF016 (This wolf is available) YBM017 (This wolf is available) Leena (YBF018) (Played by Sir Rock) YBM019 (This wolf is available) YBF020 (This wolf is available) YBM021 (This wolf is available) YBM022 (This wolf is available) YBF023 (This wolf is available) YBM024 (This wolf is available) YBF025 (This wolf is available) YBM027 (This wolf is available) YBF028 (This wolf is available) YBM029 (This wolf is available) All Known Members List of all wolves born or joined the Bad Dogs. Grumpy Dog (YBF001) Bad Dog (YBM006) Forest (YBM002) Gumpy (YBM003) Pan (YBF004) Crazy Dog (YBF005) Heya (YBF007) Ryan (YBM008) Cassidy (YBM009) YBF010 YBM011 YBF012 YBM013 YBM014 YBM015 YBF016 YBM017 Leena (YBF018) YBM019 YBF020 YBM021 YBM022 YBF023 YBM024 YBF025 YBP026 YBM027 YBF028 YBM029 Rivals The Bad Dog's rivals are the Hell Hounds. Their other rivals are the Rascals and the Druids. History May 1995: Grumpy Dog, Forest, Gumpy, Pan, Crazy Dog and Bad Dog were released into the Park. Grumpy Dog and Bad Dog were the alpha pair. June 1995: Grumpy Dog was pregnant. One encounter with Rascals, YRP014 was killed. Prowler appeared once. July 1995: '''Grumpy Dog gave birth to Heya, Ryan and Cassidy. Pan and Crazy Dog were pregnant. Two encounters with Druids. '''August 1995: '''Pan gave birth to YBF010, YBM011, YBF012 and YBM013. While Crazy Dog gave birth to YBM014, YBM015 and YBF016. Two encounter Rascals and one with Druids. '''September 1995: '''Three encounters with Druids. '''October 1995: '''Prowler appeared twice. '''November 1995: '''Bad Dogs raided Hell Hounds burrow and killed all the pups. '''December 1995: '''Two encounters with Hell Hounds. '''Janaury 1996: '''One encounter with Druids, Hell Hounds and Rascals each. '''February 1996: YHM005 and YHM006 appeared. One encounter with Druids. March 1996: '''Pan and Crazy Dog were pregnant. '''April 1996: Pan gave birth to YBM017, Leena and YBM019. Crazy Dog gave birth to YBF020, YBM021, YBM022, YBF023 and YBM024. Grumpy Dog was pregnant. One encounter with Druids. May 1996: '''Grumpy Dog gave birth to YBF025, YBP026, YBM027, YBF028 and YBM029. '''June 1996: '''Two encounter with Druids. '''July 1996: '''Forest went roving. YBP026 was killed. '''August 1996: '''Forest and Gumpy went roving. '''September 1996: '''One encounter with Hell Hounds. '''October 1996: '''Forest and Grumpy went roving and left the group. Pan and Crazy Dog also left the group. '''November 1996: '''Two encounters with Hell Hounds and one with Druids. '''December 1996: '''One encounter with Hell Hounds. Grumpy Dog died. '''Janaury 1997: Heya became the new alpha female. Bad Dog was killed. Category:Wolf Packs